Act VI
by rangerboy
Summary: This is Act VI to Shakspeare's MacBeth


Macbeth Act VI

Scene 1

(An Open Place)

Witch One: How good and bad a death shall be undone

A chance once more a king shall have to behold the sun.

Witch Two: But as a ghost he'll roam and run.

Witch Three: To repay his debt and have his wish done.

Witch One: Happy is he?

Witch two: The glory and gloom will come to be!

Witch One: Honor and pain

Witch Three: Oh yes, truth and vain

All Witches: Three nights and days,

Trees are dark along our ways

When he shall rize in pain

He will have honour and vain

For Fair is foul and foul is fair

Hover through the fog and filthy air.

Exeunt.

Scene 2

(The pearly Gates and later the throne of God.)

Macbeth converses with fellow people in the line of people waiting to enter the Pearly Gates.

Macbeth: Hark! The sight, 'tis quite a fright.

Companion 1: Surrounded, we are by truth and light?

Macbeth: Waiting to be judged we are!

Companion 2: In my days I was a man of god. And you happy man?

Macbeth: I was than and then a king!

Corrupted by my wife, I fell from faith in god.

Man at the Gates: McDougle enter thou through the gates for judgement.

Companion 1 arizes and walks through the gate.

Companion 1: Fairwell, fairwell, in heaven or hell, I hope we meet again!

Man at the Gates: Enter thou, Macbeth!

Macbeth: Fairwell, I dout that we shall see each other again, man of god.

Companion 2: I pray that god shall have mercy upon you.

Macbeth enters the gates to behold the throne of god.

Man at the Gates: This way! Follow thou me.

Macbeth: Is this god I see before me?

Man at the Gates: That which thou thinkest thou doest see, thou dost not imagine. Therefore, it

is what thou hast thought. God is on his throne and he waits to judge thee. Enter thou his court, and I shall depart from thee.

Macbeth walks up to the court of his god, he sees companion 1 being carried out in chains and crying.

Macbeth: Runs onto the court Forgive thou me, I pray thee.

God: Who art thou , that I should know thee?

Macbeth: I can hear the coldness of thy voice. Wherefore dost thou not know my name?

God: Tell me the the courses of thy days, and I will tell thee how I never knew thee.

Macbeth: Well, I was once a follower of thee. Thou shouldst have known me then!

God: Wherefore proferest thou thy erundition unto me, when 'tis I who should offer it to thee?

Yes, Once I knew thee, but thou hast forgotten me, and art counted as thou never knew me.

Macbeth: Couldst thou give me another chance?

God: Let us review thy life, and then we shall decide wether thou canst have one.

Macbeth: Well, my lord, I was once a man of honor. I fought for all that was good and right. I was thane of Cawdor. My duty, I did. I was upright and a good man, though I was full of ambition. Three sister, nasty ones that they are, tricked me. They had told me that I would be the king. I bought their story, and I became theking. I murdered many people in the process of trying to maintain my kingdom,but in the end this made me loose my kindgom. My wife, the one who put this all upon me, made me do it! It 'twas those sisters, also!

God: Well, Macbeth, I have a mission here for you!

Macbeth: What? Will it free me from my punishment?

God: No! Thou must accept that thy punishment is final, but there is something that thou mustlearn. As thou dost return to the world of the living, thou must remember that it is thy job to find out who's fault this really was. Thou canst not rest until thou has adequately

answered this for me.

Guard 1: Here I am to bring Macbeth to his reward. To where is this man destined?

God: He doth need to learn what he hath done. He hath been sent to return to learn one thing such that he can tell us that he knows who is responsible for his actions.

Guard 2: Very well. 'Tis now time!

God: Yes.

Guard Carry out Macbeth to the sound of a trumpet.

Exeunt

Scene 3

(The forest)

Witches greet Macbeth with filthy hands.

Witch 1: Salutations, Macbeth!

Witch 2: Dist thou enjoy thy meeting with god? Hast he yet sentenced thee to thy everlasting death?

Macbeth: 'Tis thy fault that this hast happened.

Witch 3: Wherefore has thou blamed us?

All Witches: Stop thou and make not a fuss!

'Tis not our action, but thy own!This thou shalt know for in these three days this, thou shalt be shown.

Macbeth: What? 'Tis what that I must do?

All Witches: What you were told! Find the one who made your desicions!

Witches vanish. Fleance runs into Macbeth.

Fleance: I beg of thee a thousand pardons, kind sir.

Macbeth: Aside Boy, if thou knewest who I was thou wost hide, but I fear thou dost not.For this I must rejoice and hope that there is a reason I have been sent to behold thee, oh one I tried so hard to murder. Wherefore am I sent here with thee?

Witches: Macbeth hears in the wind. Thou must set him up to be king! Thy murder of his father shalt be what makes him king. Repeated 3 times. Remember thou

thy down fall! Repeated 3 times Don't let the same fate become itself upon him. Save him from thy misery. Repeated 3 times

Fleance: Kind sir?

Macbeth: Thou must excuse my thoughts, young man, for there are many!

Fleance: Might I help thee with something?

Macbeth: Tell thou me, I pray thee. Wherefore dost thine eyes show me so much pain?

Fleance: Aside Ask me not this thing kind sir. This one question I wish thou hadst not asked.

Macbeth: Please, tell thou me!

Fleance: Kind sir. I lost my father many nights ago. One named Macbeth hath killed him, although I am now sure I know why.

Macbeth: What a horid thing what man would do such a thing! Aside Horrid wretch I was, I know just why thy father hath died.

Fleance: I am ment to be king. Macbeth, the king, hath not a wish to see me as so.

Macbeth: That king, Macbeth, has died.

Fleance: I have heard. I need advice on what I must do for my claim to be king.

Macbeth: Await, and don't be hasty lad. If you jump right in, the wish will enslave you.

Fleance: Yes, I do feel that thou art most certainly right. I thank thee kind sir for the advice.

Macbeth: Thou art welcom young man. Take thou head and learn from a man who know the pain of greed.

Fleance: I thank thee once again, but now I must bid the Adieu.

Macbeth: I am I the same young man.

Witches: Once again throu the air. Now that thou has saved this man from the same fate to which thou hast fallen. Sleep and wake up with the morning dew.

Never forget thou this statement, and remember thou this that 'tis true.

The next two days we shall have a long travel.

Which will end with truth or gravel!

Exeunt

Scene 4

(Scone)

Two days later and all, Macbeth and the witches, are tired. Macbeth is just overcoming the awe of seeing another crowned in his stead.

Macbeth: Sisters, 'twas quite a voyage for us, ye and me.

Wherefore have ye braught me hence?

Witch 1: This your last day here on earth.

What do you think it hast been worth?

Macbeth: Much, much more that anything I can dictate.

Witch 2: Remeberest thou the sweetness of thy corination?

Or the redness of a carnation?

Macbeth: Yea, I remeber weel the day of my corination!

'Twas my happiest and my worst.

My grandest and my downfall.

My glory and my gloom.

Witch 3: Watch and learn. A true king this man shall be!

Rememberest thou how thou wast at first? This king shalt be

Must like thou was then, before thy coruption.

Knowest thou now thy distruction?

Thou canst no longer blame us nor thy wife!

Macbeth: Thou are wise and I am as well, but also foolish.

I do not wish to have the blame, but

Somehow I know deep down that it is mine.

The events that occured were from my choices.

Had I not chosen so I still might have become the king?

I do not know, but this I do know!

I was my own down fall.

Aside I see the one who now is king.

With joy and laughter they all do sing.

This I know I canst not have.

All Witches: Now thou canst return to thy maker and tell him

What thou has learned, to him.

Make thou haste.

Leave thou now and take nothing chaste.

Die thou shalt not, but die thou wilt not again.

Macbeth: Yes I saw, by helping that young boy, little Fleance, that I am responsible.

I warned him not to fall captive to this flaw that I have fallen.

I not only found that I am the only one to blame

But I helped another not to fall in my ways.

I do not know what this will do for me

But I know this I am back to my old self

An I have helped another not to have the same downfall as I.

Witches Voices Fade. Repeating the All Witches line.

Exeunt

Scene 5

(At the Pearly Gates, Later Gods Throne, and Finally in hell.)

Companion 2: For what! I feared that never again I would see thee!

'Tis quite a site, yeah a sight I did not think to see.

Macbeth: I was sent back, for a time, three days and two tasks I was forced to meet.

Companion 2: Tell thou me, what thou wast forced to greet!

Macbeth: I had to face the son of the man that I killed, and behold the corination of the man to take my place!

Companion 2: What a pain! If only thou hast choosen the better way!

Macbeth: I know, I know, But I must live in today.

To hell I am doomed and there I must stay!

Man at the Gates: Macbeth enter thou through my gates!

Companion 2: I bid thee a final adieu. I hope all best wishes I can.

Macbeth: And I a final adieu unto thee, I give as well

Macbeth Enters through the pearly gates

Man at the Gates: Here is the throne of God, Enter thou his court!

Macbeth: My lord, I have returned unto thee with the answer for which thou has sent me to find.

God: Good, good, please let us hear what thou has found as the motivation for thy actions!

Macbeth: 'Twas I all along. Had I not choosen to follow the council of those my suppliers,

I would have remained good. 'Twas not the fault of my wife nor that of the

sisters, but of myself.

God: Now thou mayest go to thy torment in peace.

Macbeth is chained and falls to the floor in tears as he is carried away by the guards.

Macbeth: Salutations McDougle. At least one friend I shall have in misery?

Companion 1: Privealaged art thou!

Exeunt

Scene 6

(An Open Place)

Witches are dancing in a circle.

Witch 1: Battles are lost and won.

Witch 2: We stay and fight until they both are done.

Witch 3. Macbeth one had won and the other he lost.

He will never be shivering that I know most!

All Witches: For fair is foul and foul is fair

Hover through the fog and Filthy Air.

Exeunt


End file.
